fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoAlter/Minamoto no Atsuko
This article is about the fanmade 5 servant. Source of Artwork http://theotaku.com/wallpapers/view/221655/water_dragon?ref=weheartit Active Skills First Skill= by 1000% for 1 turn |leveleffect = Quick + |l1 = 18% |l2 = 19.8% |l3 = 21.6% |l4 = 23.4% |l5 = 25.2% |l6 = 27% |l7 = 28.8% |l8 = 30.6% |l9 = 32.4% |l10 = 36% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 40% |2l2 = 44% |2l3 = 48% |2l4 = 52% |2l5 = 56% |2l6 = 60% |2l7 = 64% |2l8 = 68% |2l9 = 72% |2l10 = 80% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= NP + |l1 = 40% |l2 = 43% |l3 = 46% |l4 = 49% |l5 = 52% |l6 = 55% |l7 = 58% |l8 = 61% |l9 = 64% |l10 = 70% |2leveleffect = NP Damage + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Attack + |l1 = 8.5% |l2 = 9.4% |l3 = 10.2% |l4 = 11.1% |l5 = 11.9% |l6 = 12.8% |l7 = 13.6% |l8 = 14.5% |l9 = 15.3% |l10 = 17% |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 15% |2l2 = 16.5% |2l3 = 18% |2l4 = 19.5% |2l5 = 21% |2l6 = 22.5% |2l7 = 24% |2l8 = 25.5% |2l9 = 27% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = Charm Chance + |3l1 = 50% |3l2 = 53% |3l3 = 56% |3l4 = 59% |3l5 = 62% |3l6 = 65% |3l7 = 68% |3l8 = 71% |3l9 = 74% |3l10 = 80% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A = “Invincibility” for 1 turn Heal Party’s HP Gain 15 Crit Stars |overchargeeffect = Increase Party’s NP Generation rate for 3 turns |leveleffect = Heal+ |l1 = 2500 |l2 = 3000 |l3 = 3500 |l4 = 4500 |l5 = 5000 |chargeeffect = NP Rate + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 28% |c3 = 36% |c4 = 42% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Ascension Just ignore this section, i am lazy. |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement Just ignore this section, i am lazy. |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |800,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,500,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Will update lores later. Trivia Category:Blog posts